


Neighborly Love

by DreaRyoku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Paramedic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku





	Neighborly Love

 

 

The heat had dragged on for two whole weeks in the 100s, and that wasn't even counting the humidity. Dean cursed the heat as he was sure he would quite literally sweat his balls off. It was nothing but cut off jean shorts, or as his sister Jo had called them, his Daisy Duke booty shorts, for the entire time of the heatwave. That was at least when he wasn't working. Not even bothering with a shirt or even underwear, if his junk happened to slip out a little from time to time while he chanced an outing to water his yard, so be it, it wasn't like he was forcing anyone to look at him. If people had a problem with potentially seeing things they didn't want to see, well Dean supposed that was their own fault.

When the temperature finally cooled to a manageable 80 degrees, Dean begrudgingly decided it was time to mow. While it had been dangerously hot and the weather channel had put out a heat advisory, there had also been a few warm rain showers that had made the grass shoot up longer than what Dean would normally allow it to get to.

Finally caring enough to at least wear underwear, Dean got dressed and went out to his shed. He paused a moment when he saw his neighbors daughter struggling with the still high temperatures and the weight of the mower. A deep frown creased his handsome face. What was the girl's father thinking sending her out in this heat to mow?

Dean hurried over to the blonde haired girl who had stopped struggling in the heat and was now hunched over looking like she was about to puke and struggling to breathe.

"Woah! Hey, kid take it easy. Hey come here, sit." Dean placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm and gently guided her over to his porch to sit on the steps before he took off into his house. He emerged a minute later with a bottle of water and a cold wash cloth. He pressed the cloth to her burning forehead and held the bottle up for her to take long slow sips. "What the Hell was your old man thinking sending you out in this heat to mow?" Dean glanced the girl up and down, "What are you ten?"

"Twelve." The girl stated matter of factly and with a hint of annoyance towards Dean.

"That don't make it any better kid." Dean looked over to see no car in the driveway or signs that anyone was even watching the girl. "You alone?" He asked, almost certain he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. But it's not like that!" The girl was quick to reply as she pushed Dean's hand away from her forehead having cooled down a bit.

"Not like what?" Dean raised an eyebrow at the girl's outburst.

She shrugged, "He works hard for us...too hard sometimes. He's a doctor, always on call and working shitty shifts, but everything he does he does for me. And it's not like I'm some stupid little kid who needs to be watched. I'm already a freshmen in highschool, started Kidnergarten a year early and skipped two whole grades. I'm in all AP classes and the principal said I could skip another grade level, though dad said that I skipped enough, I should enjoy being a kid and take it slow. Which is infuriating cause all the kids in school are morons anyway and why would I want to be forced to interact with them longer than need be. For that matter, why am I still talking to you when I got work to do?" The girl moved to get up but Dean firmly put his hand out to stop her.

"You need to sit- uhh- what's your name?"

"Claire." The girl replied as she tossed her long braid back over her shoulder. "Clair Novak. And I need to finish before my father gets home, he's always working so hard and he'll be so tired when he gets home. I really wanted to do this for him so he didn't have to worry about it."

"It's really sweet that you want to help him Claire, but judging from how puffy your eyes are, your trouble breathing and how hot you were, I'd say you're allergic to probably the pollen and dander out here and that you have a touch of heat exhaustion. Why don't you have a seat on the porch in one of the chairs and rest, you can supervise me while I finish mowing for you. I'll even let you take all the credit for it."

Claire stood to go up onto the porch and relax in the shade, her gaze seemed to be appraising Dean slightly as she bit her lip in apprehension of her next words, "Do you- do you have a girlfriend? I'm guessing you don't have a wife cause I see no ring or tan line, but do you have a girlfriend?"

Dean was taken by surprise at the odd question for the pre-teen to ask. He figured hormones and what not and oh shit, how did you politely let a young girl down without breaking her heart? "Well I- your nice and all but-"

"What?" The girl's eyes widened as she realized the implications of her question to her 'hero'. "Oh eww. If I was like 20 years older maybe, but gross, you're like my dad's age. So girlfriend, you got one?"

Dean was relived, he really didn't want to crush a young girls fragile romantic heart. "Uhh- no. No girlfriend."

Claire tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Interesting." She giggled as she sank into the comfy cushion on the wicker chair.

Dean rolled his eyes. Kids. He stayed true to his word and mowed not only his lot but the Novak's as well. He was just finishing up his lot when Claire's dad came home.

The adorable doctor stepped out of his car and canted his head to side, eyes narrowing as he questioned why his daughter was on the neighbor's porch. "Claire, honey, I hope you haven't been bothering Mr.- I'm sorry eight years and I never bothered to know your name." He strood over and turned his sapphire gaze on Dean.

Those eyes, those stupidly blue, perfectly wonderful eyes.And raven colored hair that was messy and screamed of bedhead and sex. What Dean would do to make the man's hair messy for that very reason, late night sex and sleeping in with the handsome doctor. Dean was awestruck and dumbfounded a moment before his brain supplied him with an answer, "Winchester. Dean Winchester." He held his hand out for the other man to shake.

The doctor shook Dean's hand and introduced himself as Doctor Castiel Novak. "I really hope my girl hasn't caused you too much trouble."

"Not at all. It really wasn't a bother helping her."

"Helping her?" Castiel blinked a,few times, "With what?"

Dean told him what happened and Castiel scolded his daughter, "Claire, do you have any idea how dangerous this could've been if Mr.Winchester wasn't around?" Claire hung her head, too afraid to meet her father's disapproving gaze. Castiel turned to regard Dean, "I'm surprised you spotted the early signs of heat exhaustion."

Dean shrugged, "I'm a paramedic, I've seen my fair share enough to know the warning signs and that children and the elderly are more susceptible to it."

Castiel raked his eyes down Dean's sweat glistened chest and lowered his gaze down to steal a peek at Dean's tight little shorts, "Well, keep dressing like that and I might need CPR." Castiel gave a filthy wink and flashed a bit of tongue before smirking and heading back to his place, "Thanks for everything Dean. Maybe I'll see you around work sometime?"

Claire trailed after her dad and as they left, Dean suddenly knew why the young girl had questioned him so. She was fishing for answers as to where her dad stood with having a chance at him. Had he liked him for a long time and Dean was just too oblivious to it? He had been told he often threw himself into work and blocked out everything else. Dean was confused by Cas' forward flirting.

One thing he wasn't confused about though was that tonight he was jacking off to thoughts of the hot doctor next door. Those piercing blue eyes, the rumpled black hair and that voice like the deep low rumble of his precious Impala.


End file.
